1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for batch-processing multiple data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for batch-processing multiple data according to option information of at least one application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent dramatic development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology has led to an increasing proliferation and use of a variety of types of portable terminals. Particularly, recent portable terminals have reached a mobile convergence phase by going beyond the traditional functions of portable terminals to cover function areas of other types of terminals. For example, in addition to the traditional communication functionalities of voice call and message transmission and reception, recent mobile communication terminals may now be equipped with various other functions, such as television (TV) viewing, music playback, camera, and Internet browsing.
Furthermore, recent portable terminals have various sensors, and applications have been developed to provide services related to fitness, location tracking, and monitoring to users by recognizing the surroundings of the portable terminals and the current states of users and/or the portable terminals via the sensors. For example, the traveling path of a moving portable terminal can be tracked in real time and displayed on a map on a display, such as a touch screen. Since such an application is executed in interaction with various sensors included in the portable terminal, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), an accelerometer, an angular speed sensor, a temperature sensor, a pressure sensor, an atmospheric pressure sensor, a fluid sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, an optical sensor, a sound sensor, a taste sensor, and a smell sensor, such an application may be executed in the background during execution of another application, may be executed simultaneously with another application, or may be configured to quickly process a relatively large amount of data. Accordingly, such a portable terminal requires a high-performance processor.
Typically, the portable terminal operates with a small-size, small-capacity battery. As various applications are executed through a high-performance processor as described above, power is fast consumed.
To avert problems related with power consumption of high-performance processors, efforts have been made to reduce power consumption by a data batching scheme in which a low-power processor collects data measured in various sensors, stores the collected data for a predetermined time, and transmits the collected data in a batch to a high-performance processor at a specific time.
In conventional data batching schemes, however, data of various sensors collected by the low-power processor are transmitted in a batch to the high-performance processor. Thus, each application receives all of the collected sensor data from the low-power processor, rather than selectively receiving only data necessary to be used by the application. As a result, unnecessary data transmission occurs and the application must rearrange the received data into a form required by the processor. This operation is redundantly performed in every application. Moreover, since both the low-power processor and the high-performance processor must store unnecessary data, memory capacity is wasted.